Shady dealing on Monacus
Holedigger says, "Greetings Decepticons. My nake is Holedigger and I got an offer for you." Motormaster says, "What th-?! Holedigger?!" Motormaster says, "I've heard that before..." Holedigger says, "That's my name. I used to live in Crystal City but I doubt you ever heard of me." Motormaster says, "Which Crystal City?" Holedigger says, "The old one...the one with...a new administration." Motormaster says, "The new one is the one with the new administration." Motormaster says, "Well the semi-new one." Holedigger says, "The original one rebuilt with your...precious....assistance." Motormaster says, "Listen up Holedigger, because I'm only going to explain this crap once. The old one the Constructicons built? Crystal City the first. The one Airwolf the fairy princess built? Crystal City the second. The one the Constructicons built on Earth? Crystal City the third. The one the Constructicons built that transforms into a shark because oh yes the Seacons didn't suck enough by themselves? Crystal City the fourth." Holedigger says, "Let's call it Crystal City the second then but that's not the point I want to discuss tonight..." Motormaster says, "Maybe you should hurry it up, Holedigger." Motormaster says, "Those of us with names that aren't retarded have things to do." Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Can someone trace his location, then we can bury him in a hole" Motormaster says, "Sounds fine by me." Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Wait, did he accuse you of /building/ something Motormaster?" Holedigger says, "Of course pal. Here's my offer : Willing digging in Cybertron's underground, I found something of interest for you. A hidden chamber. And in the chamber, I found the archives of someone you may have heard of : Straxus." Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "I didn't think you were into that" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "We all know where that is!" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "It is important to keep such places secret due to archeological wotsit" Holedigger says, "Given its location...let me emit a doubt about that mr sheriff." Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "/Fine/ I guess I could use more books for my LIBRARY. What do you want, you skeezy panhandler" Motormaster says, "Huh... alright there, Holedigger. And what would we have to give up for this information?" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "(Psssst Motormaster, offer him your Roller drone)" Motormaster says, "That roller drone does not exist Blueshift!" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Yes it does, I've seen it!" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "It is black and has two wheels and runs about going bleep, and is Menasor's uh, chest-thing" Holedigger says, "Nothing more than you can afford. 1000 astroliter of energon. But discussing those things over unsecure channels... I suggest you meet me in my new residence on Monacus." Motormaster says, "Well if it did exist then how would we form Menasor without it? If it did exist." Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Wait MONACUS?" Motormaster says, "You got yourself a deal, Holedigger. We'll be right over." Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Did you say MONACUS?" Holedigger says, "I did say Monacus. With some luck you'll find a plan for an enhanced audio receptor in those archives." Motormaster says, "DECEPTICONS! To the Conmobile!" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Yesss COME MY LOYAL WARRIORS" Motormaster stomps through the black market like someone who doesn't know (or want to know) how to keep a low profile. The Stunticon is not disguised or trying to be discreet as he makes his way towards the address given to him by this Holedigger fellow. As he explained to Blueshift on the taxi ride over from Cybertron (Motormaster being blessed with a truck mode rather than a spaceship mode), he is very skeptical about anything this Holedigger git might be promising. "If it turns out to be a trap, we shoot everyone not wearing a Decepticon insignia and tell Gycony it was a weapons malfunction. Got it?" he tells Blueshift. They're just rounding the corner and are almost at the small building now. Blueshift enters the market, disguised as an alien squid. Actually he has the bloody, hollowed out head of an alien squid resting on his helmet, and two bloodied alien squid tentacles sellotaped to his arms. He is also wearing a cloak. "Remember Motormaster!" he hisses. "At some point Cyclonus or ARMADA his evil twin attacked Monacus. Everyone ever has forgotton about it apart from some whiny person, so we must watch out for guards and stuff." He stops in front of a stall selling fish. "Hello my friends!" he exclaims. "I am not a Decepticon space robot" The alien vendor looks up at Blueshift and cowers in fear, "Of course not master..." His greenish hands are twisted in a nervous gesture, "How may I help you master. Want to buy some fishes?" Meanwhile, Holedigger glance through the door behind him ot make sure everyone is in place. Of course he is not alone, what Cybertronian in his right state of mind would meet the Decepticons without any backup. Especially when he's hidding something that precious. When he heard the Motormaster was coming he even hired a couple of new guys at the tavern. "Maybe they'd forget if someone didn't keep reminding the audience," Motormaster mutters. A black market merchant steps out in the way of the Decepticon and unidentifiable alien that is definitely not Blueshift, trying to sell some swag. Motormaster just shoves him out of the way and keeps on going. With his free hand, he grabs Blueshift and drags him along to prevent him from window shopping at fish stores. "C'mon, we have work to do." Reaching the building, Motormaster takes a brief glance around, trying to spot the backup Holedigger no doubt has stashed around. He figures this dude is the mech in question. "So where's Straxus?" he says, deciding that pleasantries, introductions, and small talk are all for pussies. "No" hisses Blueshift at the alien. "I wish only to FREE them!" With that, he tips the cart of fish over and storms away. "See Motormaster, in character, I am INCOGNITO." As Motormaster enters the door, Blueshift walks through the wall. He doesn't have any mad phasing powers, he literally just smashes his body though the masonry. Lifting his speed gun, he aims it at Holedigger. "Yeah you Sky Lynx, give it up!" Holedigger grins, he wasn't after all expecting much diplomacy from the stunticon leader, "Straight to the point hum? I appreciate that." He gesture towards the the door, "I got a map. Heavily encrypted with every failsafe I could bought here. Come inside so we can discuss the details...oh and just to make sure you do not make any regretable actions, I got plenty of body guard, including the 2 snipers what were watching you form the roof." Holedigger frowns as Blueshift passes through the wall, "There's a door you know?" The alien merchant is knocked of his feet as Blueshift tips the cart. Anger takes over his fear and he runs after the guy that is not a Decepticons, throwing wierd alien fished at him. Motormaster glances up at the roof to try and see these snipers that Holedigger is talking about. "Uh huh," he says, not sounding particularly impressed. He doesn't rip Holedigger's head off, though, so presumably it is all good. He smirks as Blueshift smashes through a wall, approving of his actions. Motormaster makes a point of entering the building via the new door that Blueshift just made. "Well now you have two. You're welcome," Motormaster says. Blueshift extracts himself from the wall, and starts to throw bricks at the alien chasing him. "SNIPERS!" he shouts as he hears Holedigger, shooting his gun into the air, at everything without a Decepticon symbol on it. "GET DOWN I'LL SAVE YOU!" Holedigger ducks behind a large desk in case Blueshift gets the idea to shoot at him. After all he doesn't wear a decepticon symbol! "Would you calm down, it's just Greedo the fish..." as he names the alien, one of Blueshift's gun shot strikes the alien right between the eye and the poor little guy falls fall on the ground with a smoking hole in the head, "Just great..." mutters Holedigger, "Now if you're done...shall we discuss my reward?" The mech doesn't seem troubled by his new door nor by the death of Greedo. That may be because of the 4 large aliens that just come out of a backroom, each holding a large rifle. Holedigger takes a seat but doesn't offer one to the two cons. Having killed the harmless alien, Blueshift storms towards the desk and takes a seat too. Actually he just lifts a seat into the air and waves it about. "Hurry up Holedigger, your friends don't impress me. We have Motormaster's roller drone thing, now give us the info!" The hell am I having to be the reasonable one? Motormaster thinks to himself as Blueshift gets fish thrown at him. "Ngh, the next time they try to make me Marine Commander again, remind me of this sort of crap." Compared to Blueshift Motormaster is practically Abe Lincoln. But perhaps that is part of the Decepticon plan? Good cop/bad cop? Or perhaps good cop/developmentally challenged cop?! Either way, the Stunticon doesn't react as Blueshift starts firing upwards, takin it in stride. "Reward? What, our presence isn't reward enough? Listen up you little twerp, we aren't making any deals until you give us proof what you have is the real thing." Motormaster eyes the four burly looking aliens that just came in, sizing them up. Holedigger silently listen to Motormasters speech before putting a datapad on the desk and pushing it towards the stunticon commander. He looks up at Blueshift, "One word from me and they'll melt you down. And I'll sell yo so you'll be reclycled into a blue femme." Then back at Motormaster, "I'm a non aligned cybertronian... no your presence isn't a reward for me. After this deal, I'll leave Cybertron for ever and buy a nice mansion here on Monacus." Waving his hand towards the pad, "Take a look. This is a sample of what I found." If someone checks the datapad, he will find what seems to be a complete schematic of Megatron...at least for someone who's not a certified medic. *click-click* Blueshift raises his gun at Holedigger. "A Neutral eh? How were you talking on our secure Decepticon channel? I smell a turborat! We will pay a THIRD of your asking price, no more. Motormaster, pay the man!" Motormaster takes the datapad and looks it over. He is not a certified medic. Though he's not specifically an idiot at the ways of the technical, reprogramming a VCR is a bit tougher for him than others. On the downside, it means he has no idea if it's accurate or not. "It's a wire-frame of Megatron. Whoopty-do. Give Swindle two breems with Photoshop and he can do the same." He lets Blueshift's offer stand. Luckily, Motormaster knows how to solve this problem. The four alien move fowards and slowly surround Blueshift, aiming their weapons at him. Holedigger shakes his head at Blueshift, "Unacceptable..." he gestures towards the datapad, "... I won't go under 900 astroliter. You will notice that these schematics contains details that could not have been done by Swindle. And there's much more in those archives...not that I read all that stuff myself... But I wasn't going to give you something interesting for free. If you're not interested I'm sure the Autobot will be... I already contacted a Silverbolt fellow who's just waiting for me to organize a meeting." One on the alien barks at Blueshift, "Arg shawwwgah ytoiio ddsoef." Holedigger grins and tells Blueshift, "He told you to drop that seat or he will permanently...humm.. merge it with your face." "Oh yes?" Blueshift hisses as he raises his gun and sword, a glint in his optic. "I'll take 'em all out" Unfortunately for Blueshift, the Glint Circuit he installed in his head was cheap and dodgy, so when his optic glints, the side of his head also explodes in a fireball, the hapless Decepticon crashing wordlessly to the ground Motormaster snorts, "What do I look like, a scientist?" he asks, waving the datapad around. "We'll have our mech look this thing over and see if it's genuine, but you gotta ask yourself, Holedigger, is all this crap /really/ worth pissing off the Decepticon Empire?" Motormaster leans in nice and close to Holedigger, making an intimidation roll. He's glad Blueshift is here soaking up all the agro. "Do you really want to get threatening with /us/? Holedigger. Heh! Try to screw with us and it'll be an appropriate name." Then Blueshift's head explodes. "...or I'll do to you what I just did to him," Motormaster says, thinking fast. Holedigger leans back into his seat, apparently impressed by Motormaster's...he even manages to ignore the exploding Blueshift...until his body guard move behind his seat, which seems to calm him down, "I'm not trying to piss you off. I'm making an honest offer! Those data are priceless!" Holedigger finally glances towards Blueshift, asking himself if the stunticon really did that. "I...guess I could drop my price to... let say 750?" If Motormaster could really make people's heads explode with his mind, it'd happen a whole lot more often. The Stunticon leans back in his chair, careful not to get any Blueshift-head-goo on him. It is sort of messy here now. "Then we'll just sit tight and let my mech Soundwave confirm your schematics, Holedigger. Until that happens, we're just going to sit here. Nobody's gonna hurt anybody. We're gonna be like three little Brawns here. And what's Brawn like? Come on, Holedigger, what's Brawn like?" Holedigger frowns as Motormaster mentions Soundwave, "Brawn? Never heard about that guy. Is he a Decepticon hero? We don't get much news about you guys in Crystal City...well until we got governor Ramjet." Whirl sits in a shadowy room filled mostly by other even bigger and (hard as it is to believe) tougher 'mechs. Whirl's waiting for a signal, and when that signal is given, he will do what a Wrecker does best. With pleasure. But until then, he's got to keep himself occupied somehow... "Go fish," he says to the mech across the table from him, carefully rearanging a few cards using his pincer-like hands. Motormaster sighs as Holedigger fails at life. Even mighty Motormaster respected Brawn, even if he was a shrimp. The Stunticon is about to explain the reference to Holedigger when suddenly he receives a transmission. He pauses, raising his hand to his audio circuits (such as they are, hidden behind his trailer hood) as he listens. "Huh," he says out loud, sounding genuinely surprised. Finally he breaks the radio connection and looks back at his host. "Good news, Holedigger. Your story checks out. You've got yourself a deal. 750 astrolitres." Impactor sighs and facepalms. "It's not Go fish Whirl, we're playing poker!" the Wrecker leader attempts to scold in a low enough tone as not to be outlandishly loud. He places two cards down on the table, sliding them towards Broadside. "I'll take two." Holedigger smiles widely...in fact he seems relieved by the news, "Perfect." He puts a second datapad on the desk and pushes it towards Motormaster, "I filled every details about my intergalactic bank account, now if you would just transfer the energon it please..." Then he grabs a holocube and also puts it on the desk, "This is the map leading to the secret chamber. I'll give you the password once the transfer is completed. But make sure to enter it correctly otherwise the data will be erased. That's the only copy of it." "Hn," Broadside stares blankly at the two cards, then slides them back to Impactor with a confused look. "Here's...two?" Motormaster is actually starting to believe Holedigger. Not just because Soundwave gave it the thumbs up (though that does account for a lot), but for the question he himself asked not too long ago: Who would try to rip off the Decepticon Empire? I mean really, and for 750 astrolitres? There's more profitable ways to commit suicide. "Right," he mutters, getting the gist of what the neutral Transformer said. He takes the second datapad and punches in some numbers, transfering the funds over into Holedigger's account. He tosses the datapad out and holds his hand out for the holocube. Whirl turns to stare at Impactor, then back at the cards in his hands. Well...guess that would explain why I keep losing, he thinks to himself. Out loud, he says, "Right. Gotcha...Poker. Poker. pokerpokerpoker. In that case..." he throws his cards down on the table. "I fold." He shrugs. "Nothing but pairs." Holedigger smiles as he grabs the datapad and puts it back in security inside his subspace pocket, "It was a pleasure to deal with you." As he speaks the aliens bodyguard are leaving the room, "I hope we will get the chance to do business together again." The neutral cybetronian rises to his feet and before leaving the room he adds, "Oh...the password is...Wreckers." At the very same moment, a seeker enters the room, "Motormaster, Blueshift, are you done? They want to charge us extra parking fee for the shuttle..." Impactor just throws his cards into the pile, staring at Broadside. "I swear, how many times do I have to explain poker to you two?" Standing up, the purple and gold commando cranes his neck to the right for a moment... ...stretching out his right arm, the one with the harpoon attached to it. "I wonder when this charade will end? I'm itching for some action!" Topspin peers at his cards, "This is an idiotic waste of time.. and I'm not just saying that because I'm down to my last two energon chips!!" he tosses his cards away in disgust, "We should be out there blasting some Decepticon hides like in the old days!" he hrms for a moment to rub his chin, "Hey.. why don't we go shoot up a con outpost or something? Seems it it'd be a lot more fun than playing this game.. who talked me nto this?" Unbeknowest to the Wreckers at the moment, who are arguing about cards, the small monitor on the table not only displays an image from the adjacent room, but sound as well. Loud enough for them all to hear, "Oh...the password is...Wreckers." Broadside slumps a bit at the chide, but quickly perks at the signal. "Thassit boss!" He stands, ignoring Topspin and nearly knocking over the table in the process. "Wreckin' time." Without waiting for orders, the Triple Changer stalks towards the next room, unspacing his axe. "That's our cue boys!" Impactor bellows almost at the same time Broadside dashes out of the room. "Ah screw it, Wreck and Rule!" he declares, charging for the next room. Whirl stands up and starts to follow the others, then suddenly skids to a stop. He looks back at the table, then puts both hands on the edge and flips it over. He also kicks down the chair he was sitting in, for good measure. "I always wanted to do that," he muses, then dashes after the others to burst out into the clandestine meeting. "WRECK AND RULE!!" Motormaster snorts at the password. "Uh huh," he says, standing up. He tucks the cube into a compartment that would normally form part of his trailer. He then glances at Blueshift, mulling over whether to save him. He decides... nah. Screw Blueshift. One of his buddies can come pick him up later. Refraining from entering the password now (since, if he somehow loses it, he doesn't want the enemy being able to get in... nyo ho ho), Motormaster heads for the exit. "Grab Blueshift if you want," he tells the Seeker. "We're getting off this crapsack planet and heading back to Earth." "WRECK AND RULE!" Roadbuster bellows from where ever it is he was hiding. He hefts his rifle up over his head with both hands and hoots before running off behind the others. Topspin looks up at Broadside and tosses down the two aces he was holding and picks up his particle beam rifle, "Now, thats what I'm talking about!" he rushes out after the others but stops to look back at Whirl, "Hey, that chair didn't have a Decepticon symbol, did it?" he levels his rifle and shoots the chair, "Take that!" and then he runs after the others. Photon looks at Blueshift's body on the ground, "What did happen here?" He doesn't look surprised knowing Motormaster... He's about to reach for the body when he hears the famous Wreck and Rule. He looks up towards the door,then at Motormaster, waiting for instructions. "It's a trap!" The deal was in fact a trap! Or was it? As Holedigger exits the room, another door is busted open and the Wreckers are jumping into the room. Blueshift is already down for the count. Motormaster is standing in front of a desk and Photon just entered the room from outside. However, as the Wreckers enter the room like a bad aft group of mobsters, the side of the wall rumbles and cracks. "What's this?!" Calls a voice from outside, before the entire wall collapses in on itself. For a moment after the dust settles, Avalanche walks through the demolished wall. "I thought I was smelling Autobots around here!" He voices out, and like that, there is a themesong that picks up! It's like a wrestling match GONE BAD!? Who is there to great Motormaster near the entrance but Broadside! The massive 'bot trudges right in, happily barreling over whatever might be in the way, and wasting no time in swinging that axe of his right at the semi's torso. "Surprise!" He's a bit too occupied to notice Avalanche's super cool entrance. Whirl, unlike his buddy Broadside, does notice Avalanche's entrance - because he was standing right next to the wall the big Decepticon collapses. Whirl is just drawing a bead on Motormaster with the highly advanced looking weapons module on the end of his hand, when suddenly he's buried in an avalanche (heh) of stone and concrete and other Monacus building materials. "Ooooh..." his voice emits from somewhere under the rubble. "When I get out of here, someone is sooo dead!" Impactor rushes past Broadside and Motormaster to impale a Decepticon gumbie with his harpoon hand. Lowering the arm towards the ground, he places a heel on the carcass... ...giving a gentle kick to relinquish his blade from the body. "There's plenty to go around Wreckers, spread 'em out!" The Wrecker leader manages to catch the majority of Avalanche's entrance, obviously not very impressed. He baps a backhand towards another nameless gumbie, "WRECK AND RULE!!" Roadbuster poises his rifle and begins to fire round after round in random directions because that's the most badass thing you can do. "The Decepticons are going DOWN! WOOO!" Roadbuster actually has no idea what's going on but everyone else is being crazy so.. Topspin runs out the door and pass Broadside and watches Impactor skewer some poor robot. He mutters at not having a melee weapon, "But.. I have tis!!" he whiips out his particle beam rifle, "Wreck and rule!!" he calls out like a mad bot and opens fire at on the first Decepticon he sees and that just happens to be poor Photon! "Primus, Photon, don't ask stupid questions," Motormaster snorts back at Photon. This is definitely not because he has no idea. When the famous battle cry that strikes fear into the fuel pumps of Decepticons throughout the galaxy is heard, even Motormaster is taken aback. "Blast it! It was a setup all along!" he draws his Atom Smasher Cannon, holding it with one hand while gripping his gigantic, club-like silver broadsword in the other. But when nobody appears (other than Topspin shooting a random chair), Motormaster appears confused. "...Maybe!" They don't pay me enough for this s---, he idly thinks. As Wreckers eventually enter the room, Motormaster readies himself for a tough fight. He's going to hunt that Holedigger down and put his sword through his forehead. Just when he thinks he's surrounded, another Con joins the fray. "Avalanche?! Huh! This day can't get any weirder." Meeting Broadside at the exit, Motormaster's sword flashes out as he smashes Broadside's axe strike aside with one brutal swipe. "Stick with the old catchphrase," he hisses at the triplechanger. Realizing how bad the situation is, Motormaster falls into his default plan: Crush anyone without a Decepticon insignia on it. "YOU SISSY BOTS WANT ME?! WELL COME AND GET ME! There aren't enough Autobots in the galaxy to take me down alive!!" As bullets from Roadbuster fly past him and Broadside, Motormaster thrusts his sword towards Broadside, trying to force him out of the way. Photon remains stunned for a second as a whole team of wreckers jumps into the room, which is a nightmare for any Decepticon. Like if it wasn't enough, he must jumps to his right to avoid being buried under rumbles as Avalanche makes his entrance, "poser..." he mutters for himself. A Gumby seeker, that arrived with him is impaled before he gets the chance to fight back. Photon however is a veteran and his old reflexes save him. As he jumps again, to get away from Impactor, but that leaves him wide open for Top Spin. The particle beam passes right through his armor leaving a hole in his flank. Using one hand to cover his wound, he raises his other arm to retaliate. Avalanche waits for a moment, as he then leaps off the rubble and inbetween the two sides as they begin their attack on each other. His optics gazing around, as he takes in the scene. However, Broadside seems to go for Motormaster in a crazy style. "He's brave to try an attack you like that, Motormaster!" He voices out, and gives a nod to Photon. "Careful Photon, I heard that!" He says, tapping his incredibly sensitive audio receptors. "Anyways, time to mess these glitches up!" He says, grabbing at the desk Motormaster used, and trying to slam it into Impactor's face! Broadside, for the record, /knew/ the catchphrase, but was attempting to spice things up with variety. Alas. As Motormaster charges him, Broadside twists away from that epic sword of his, "You're as physically slow as you are mentally," he snipes, and attempts to keep Motormaster cornered, advancing on him to deliver a punch to the gut. Roadbuster pulls out his pistol and empties a clip into a nearby table. When he runs out of bullets, he begins to wail on it with his fists until its nothing more than a pile of rubbish. "WRECK AND RULE!" Roadbuster kicks over row of chairs. "YEAH!" Impactor quickly steps back, allowing the desk to smash itself on the ground infront of him... ...damn, must suck for that gumbie seeker. First impaled, now hit by a desk? All he needs is a good Galvcannon, and he's set for life! Impactor takes a slight moment to study his apparent opponent, "Have we met before?" he remarks lightly, thrusting out his foot towards the Decepticon's midsection. "Names ... IMPACTOR!" A few moments after Avalanche leaps off of the rubble, debris begins to shift and slide as Whirl struggles underneath. Suddenly, a whole mound of shattered bricks rise into the air. And beneath it a huge slab of otherworldly concrete-like material rises into view. And beneath /that/, the hands, then the arms, then the upper body of Whirl! Slightly battered and covered in dust, he straightens to his full height, hefting the entire mound of rubble that was on top of him, pressing it to full arm's length. Freedom! He's free! Now he can...oh, wait. "What the /frak/ do I do with all this..." Whirl mutters, arms beginning to wobble under the strain. A pair of gumbies begins to run by on both sides of him. "Oh for..." Whirl half dumps, half drops the debris onto one of the gumbycons, completely obscuring him from view. The other spins to face the one-eyed Wrecker. "Yeah, you're in trouble now, huh?" Whirl taunts. Topspin gets blasyted squre on the chest which makes him stumble a bit and more importantly dropping his rifle. He winces and smirks, "Heh, oh good.. I was afraid you guys weren't going to put up a fight." he gives his chest plate a rub before he levels both arms at Photon, "Say hello to my little friends!" the small fist lasers spark to life as they unload a rapid fire hail of lasers at the Decepticon. Avalanche is struck in the abdomen, causing him to gasp for a moment. Yet the attack leaves on a small dent in the large mech's armor. He then looks up, and then grins at the Leader of the Wreckers. "No no, I was just hearing your boys talk for you. Said you were being tough." He then looks down at the strike and shakes his head. "Yet, if that kick was being an indicator, then you're all bark and no bite!" Trying to use the moment to his advantage, Avalanche attempts to land a scissor kick on Impactor's knee! Photon grunts in pain, his wound seems to be really painful but he still manages to duck behind a seat when Topspin shoots at him. The seat his blasted into pieces but the seeker is unharmed. "I'll show you the might of the Decepticon empire you sorry excuse for a warrior!" He then does something very unsual for him, he charges his opponent and launches his fist towards him. Motormaster demonstrates why he might not be as slow as Broadside seems to think he is, recovering from his failed thrust and sidestepping the blow to the gut with more mobility than someone of his bulk should have. "Jeez, the /Wreckers/ are insulting my intelligence. /The Wreckers/. The slag's wrong with this picture? The dumbest squad of Autobots since the Dinob- wait... Technobots too. Nevermind." Motormaster sneers at Broadside. Despite the lousy position he finds himself in, Motormaster cannot help but relish the position he finds himself in. Enemies all around him. Good, strong enemies that he can really test himself on. Really /cut loose/. Violence flowing all around him in an orgy of destruction. It's days like this that remind him of why he became a Decepticon! Content to let Roadbuster shoot up a desk and Whirl annihilate Decepticon redshirts while he tangos with Broadside, Motormaster squares off with the powerful Autobot, still brandishing his cannon and sword. Rather than use either of them, however, he tries the unexpected and lashes out with a gigantic boot, trying to stomp Broadside in the mid-section and send him down to the ground. Broadside won't want to get in the way of this one. "Don't suppose you idiots want to tell us how the slag you found yourself here? How'd you coerce that Holedigger twerp into helping you out, anyhow?" Roadbuster picks up a chair and throws it. Riveting! Whirl has his pincer-hands around the neck of one gumbycon, shaking him back and forth as he chokes him. Whirl's foot on the other hand is planted on the head of the other Gumby, pushing the hapless Seeker back down as the gumby tries to climb out of the rubble Whirl dumped on him. "Should have gotten a cone, buddy," Whirl snarls as he shoves the gumbycon back down under the rubble. "And you!" he gives the gumby he's throttling one more shake. "Hurry up and die already!!" Impactor reacts quickly, lifting his leg up to make the Decepticon miss. This however throws the bot off balance for a moment, teetering and tottering until he regains his balance. "All bark with no bite? Oh, I think you misunderstand." Impactor brings his harpoon up to his face, the subtle light gleaming off of the blade. His other hand sweeps out to display his troops running amok. "That's not barking or biting, that's WRECKING..." he picks up steam at the last part, attempting to leap into the air to gain some leverage. The gold and purple Wrecker brings his bladed hand towards his chest, pointed down at Avalanche. "AND RULING!" Broadside manages to dodge that kick (thank Primus), putting some space between himself and Motormaster before leveling a /look/ on the semi - though it's lost behind a visor and mask. "You'll not get anything out of me, half pint," he growls, and the chair Roadbuster had thrown effectively takes down a gumbie and rolls over to plink against Broadside's leg. He reaches for it and hurls it at Motormaster. Why not. Topspin realizes how stupid it is to stand in one spot and trade shots. So he besides to beat his feet and start running from around while both arm lasers are still firing at Photon and whatevers left of the chair, "Not a good day to be furniture." he notes and tries to get into a more strategic location to shoot at Decepticons and hopefully not get shot down himself. THough all of the rubble and debri is making it hard for him to become a moving target. Avalanche quickly moves to the side, as the blade comes flying towards his form. An Optic ridge raises up, as Impactor tries to make such a bold speech about Wrecking and Ruling? "No no, I think it is more you're a quick little mech. However, given the time to study your moves, it's becomes more apparent that there are holes in it." As quickly as possible, Avalanche rears his head back and waits. Waits for that moment where Impactor rushes right by him. Then, the Horrorcon swings his torso forward an attempts to Headbutt the Wrecker! Photon may be damaged but that was a lucky shot. At least that's what he's going to tell to everyone who ask how he got hurt. The seeker starts to maneuvers around the debries and a quick duck to his left allows him to avoid Topspin's laser. He's also really annoyed with the Wrecker who's cutting his retreat and of course that needs to be fixed so he fires his arm cannon at him once again. Motormaster visibly winces at Impactor's words. He grits his mechanical teeth as he slugs it out with Broadside, who's proving to be a quick opponent for such a big dude. Motormaster raises his arm as the chair is hucked at him, and the furniture shatters into a million pieces. Motormaster himself seems unharmed aside from paint scratches. He scoffs, "A chair? Really, Broadside? Allow me to demonstrate for you." The Stunticon holsters his broadsword and his atom smasher cannon. He suddenly falls backwards, crushing the wall behind him even as he does. "That's not how you hurt someone..." his voice booms as his legs connect. "This..." his ankles fold straight as his body contorts. He lands on a powerful set of spiked wheels rather than tires. Motormaster's engine roars, "IS HOW YOU HURT SOMEONE!" he cuts loose, trying to grind Broadside beneath his wheels. Impactor rolls out of the way of Avalanche's powerful headbutt attack, getting up to his feet and putting some distance between the Decepticon and himself. He fires off a shot or two from his laser pistol, attempting to evaluate the situation with some clearity. Definitely some chaos going on here, but not quite the crack shot Wrecker kind. "Alright guys, the furnitures had enough punishment! Howabout you help Broadside up over there, huh?" Whirl walks back from the rubble, clapping his hands together as if dusting them off. The two Gumbycons he was tussling with are finally lying in the rubble behind him, emitting sparks and smoke and the occasional pained moan as Whirl walks away. "Sorry it took me so long, Chief," Whirl says casually as he approaches Impactor. "Forgot that robots don't have to breathe - you can't choke 'em out no matter how hard you try. And believe me, I tried." He sizes up Avalanche, raising his hand-mounted weapons module. Then Whirl takes another look, and pulls a small boxy component off of his leg, which he attaches to the end of the module. It's starting to look ridiculously overpowered now. Whirl gives Avalanche one more look, then puts a hand on top of the module and pops up a tiny targetting scope, completing the weapon's transformation to ludicrous killzoka-like status. "Hold still," he comments to Avalanche... It seemed like a good idea at the time! Broadside remains tense, prepped for anything, anything but Motormaster's next hit in which he couldn't react fast enough to. "UFF!" Broadside brings his hands down to try and brace against the oncoming cab, and effectively gets pushed all the way to the far wall, making it buckle a tad. Down Broadside goes, Primus help anyone in the way, as those tires lay waste to his armor. Yes, that's how you hurt someone. The Wrecker groans and lifts a foot in an attempt to punt Motormaster's undercarriage and shove him off. Topspin hot foots it away from that nasty cannon attack from Photon.. see being a moving target works! Though its doing nothing for his aim. He has managed to move closer to his disguarded rifle, to which he leaps to the side and miraculously grabs and somehow manages to spruing back to his feet. He takes careful aim, "Thanks for the lession Diesel breath!" he calls out to Motormaster andlets loose a large burst of particle beam energy blast at Photon! Avalanche continues to follow his Headbutt forward, as Impactor again uses his crazy ninja speed to avoid his attack. "As I said, you're just being quick." He says, rolling to a stop and landing back on his feet. The ground cumbles from his sheer mass coming to such an abrupt halt. He grins, as the weapon is brought into the picture, and swings out of the way of it. "As you can see, I have can predict your moves quite easily now." He then jumps back, as another blast comes from out of nowhere. "Ah, seems someone wants to get in on our match. Lets see....if he can dodge as well as you can!" With that, Avalanche leaps towards Whirl, his arms raised and ready to strike down on his unsuspecting target. Photon is blasted once again. This times the particle beam nearly severed his left arm, badly damaging the shoulder joint and completly destroying on of his arm mounted cannon. The seeker screams in pain but in a much more manly manner than Starscream when he shot his foot. "You annoying bug!" Without thinking much, most likely because of the pain, Photon transform into a jet...unmoving landed jet...and he fires his weapons at Topspin. Kenworth K100 's booming laughter can be heard as he pushes Broadside the length of the room, crushing Holedigger's furniture along the way until the Autobot is pinned up against the wall. Motormaster's brand spankin' new spikes (see: The Galactic Flea Market) dig into the floorboards, tearing it up. On the downside, Motormaster is starting to learn why most tires don't have gigantic spikes sticking out of them. It makes turning really hard. He attempts to turn away so he can get revenge on Topspin's pithy insult, but his wheels won't cooperate. He grunts from the effort, "Slaggit, I knew those tires were too good to be true!" he roars in frustration. Finally Motormaster's problem is solved by Broadside, who kicks the cab and trailer upwards. Motormaster shifts into robot mode, landing on his feet rather than his wheels. "Nnngh..." he's going to have to practice with those. But for now... he gets his sword out again, swinging madly - but not at Broadside, but rather at Topspin, trying to cut the Jumpstarter down from behind with a vicious unannounced strike from behind. Whirl tilts his head back to take in the leaping Avalanche as the big Cat-Con comes his way. Unsuspecting target? No, no, Whirl is a /suspecting/ target...he suspects he's going to get his head pounded in if he doesn't move! Throwing himself to the side, Whirl just manages to roll out from under Avalanche. With practiced ease he dissassembles his silly-looking (and apparently useless) weapons module and places the various components back where they came from. "Y'know, Chief," he begins conversationally, stepping in close again to Avalanche. "I really need to pick up some nifty close-in weapon, like the rest of you guys. I feel so left out!" His pincer-hands click open and closed a few times, then he jabs them at Avalanche in a quick one-two! Impactor manages to miss the jumping/sprawling form of Avalanche as well, still trying to analyze the situation. "Broadside, get off yer aft! Topspin, watch yer back! Whirl, you have claws for hands... ... ...why do you need any extra close-in weapon?" he snarls, shooting a couple of extra laser pistol shots at Avalanche. Topspin continues to keep using his tactic of oving back and forth to to avoid giving the enemy an easy target. Luckily for the most part, his strategy seems to be working as blasts and missiles go whizzing by him and he's very thankful for that. But moving so much makes it extremely hard for him to tget a clear lock on the dDecepticons as well. He just raises his rifle and fires wildly at Photon's location. Well, hopefully he'll land a lucky shot at the stationary jet, "Don't give up so easy!" he calls out as he continues to rain down particle beam shots at the injured seeker. Broadside sloooowly sits upright, energon leaking from tire-shaped concave wounds on his chest. For the moment he simply crouches there - Topspin is certainly able to take care of himself. He nearly /leaps/ back onto his feet as Impactor's voice reaches him. "Yessir!" Unspacing his plasma-pulse gun, he takes aim on the rather large target and fires. Avalanche begins to slowly turn around, as he gets punched by the pincers. They barely leave any sign of damage on the hulking mech. However, he then begins to shake his head, and lose his cool. "I grow tired of this fight!" /Ping ping/ the lasers leaving small burn marks in his armor. "FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MECH!" He roars out in anger, now bringing his energon warhammer to light. The weapon crackles with energy as it is powered up. "You shall all suffer my wrath, Autobots!" He says, and begins to swing wildly from side to side. His attention has shifted however, as he charges at Impactor! "First you shall die, then your minions will follow!" Transforming into a jet was a poor strategical choice but sometime, the pain make you do crazy things. Slowly and painfully, Photon transforms back into his very damaged robot mode. He doesn't brag or threaten his opponent anymore. But he seems more determined than never to fight his way out of the damn building. It seems he's always stuck fighting inside since the Olympics... Raising his right arm, he tries to blast Topspin out of his way. Motormaster grunts as Topspin outmaneuvers him. He's a fast little bugger, moving around like a... top- ah, so suddenly the name makes sense. Motormaster starts to chase after the Jumpstarter, but quickly realizes it's going to be futile. He instead whirls around to see how Broadside is doing. A good thing he did, too, as a plasma blast is sent hurtling his way. Rather than hitting him, it strikes Motormaster's sword, sending it flying from the Stunticon's hands. Motormaster's obvious surprise quickly subsides, however, as he pulls out his own cannon and retaliates. Whirl takes a few steps after Avalanche, but quickly falls behind as the Decepticon charges the Wrecker leader. "Minion? MINION?! Who are you calling a..." Whirl slides to a stop, raising his weapons module again. "Oh yeah...I guess I could count as a minion. I prefer 'subordinate', really...sounds so much more military. Hey!" The last exclamation comes as Avalanche finally makes contact with Impactor. "HEY!" The module emits a metallic snapping sound as something is loaded into the chamber. "Hands off the boss!!" Broadside's visor widens as that deadly beam soars /just/ over his shoulder, grazing a bit of his helm guard. Warnings flash on his HUD about energon levels. The Triple Changer decides it best to keep things melee, it was his favorite fighting style anyway. Advancing on Motormaster, he drops a pair of hands on the mech's shoulders and attempts to hurl him into the crumbling wall, should he succeeds in grappling him. Impactor is humbled significantly by Avalanche's hammer charge, going down to one knee... ...placing his only hand on the gound. "GRAHH!!" he let's out in pain, the attack causing a sizable dent in his chest plate. Optics fizzle for only a moment, regaining normal clarity and focus. Damn, that hurt! he abjectively thinks to himself as he lifts his head to view Whirl wrecking the Decepticon. The Wrecker leader takes the moment to check Avalanche for any chinks in his armor... ...a weakness of some sort, usuable to his advantage. "That's it Whirl, keep 'em distracted for another sec..." he mumbles to nobody apparently. Topspin keeps running back and forth to evade as many attacks as possible and hey, if everyone is shooting at him.. ar least his teammates are safe. He turns his attention back to Photon, "Hey man.. you don't look so good, let me put you out of your misery!" he aims his rifle at Photon again and tries to shoot off the remaining cannon the Decepticon has. But all the running is murder on his targetting systems and he can feel his energon supply running down. He pulls the trigger of his weapon and lets loose a slightly less than accurate shot at Photon's remaining weapon. Photon silently nods as he replies to his radio communication. Things are not going well for the Decepticons and especially not for him. The seeker can only watch as Topspin fires his rifle at him once again. The deadly energy flies towards him and shatter his chest armor. Photon drops on his knees. He raises his hands, not to surrender but to blast the roof wide open, "We will meet again." Then without adding anything, he transforms and flies away. Avalanche roars as he just begins to charge about the room, blindly attacking anything with an Autobot symbol. "You shall all die!" He announces to the entire area. "No one can stand against the will of the Empire and Galvatron!" However, as he is about to speak more of his mind, he is struck, and struck hard from behind. Whirl's attack leaving a huge hole in his back armor. Slowly the Horrorcon turns around, and dims his optics and looks at the Wrecker. Yet, the mech stops and he then nods to some invisible voice. "Copy that." Raising his hand up, he points between Impactor and Whirl. "There will be another time, kossacks." Transforming into his tiger mode, Avalanche turns and leaps through the OTHER wall of the building, attempting to lose the Autobots. Motormaster is not at his best today, and Broadside continues to prove himself a better shot than the Stunticon. The ambush really threw Motormaster for a loop, and he's yet to gain his footing. Apparently glad to keep this a melee affair, Motormaster holsters his cannon and lunges at Broadside... just in time for Broadside to reach over, grab him by the shoulders, and huck him into a wall. The wall shatters, and Motormaster is thrown clear out onto the streets. It's a damn nifty maneuver by the Autobot triplechanger, and will likely appear in the opening theme song due to the high quality animation. Rather than retaliate, however, Motormaster folds into truck mode. Annoyed and frustrated that he cannot stay, the Stunticon roars out into the crowd. People have to leap out of the way as he careens through the streets back towards where they parked the Decepticon shuttle. Impactor stands up, noticing the Decepticons retreating like the little aft kicked toddlers that they are. But forget the other two, Impactor has a score to settle with one particular 'Con... ....Avalanche. The laser cannon on his right shoulder starts to shine with a faint pinkish/purple energy, an audible hum accompanying the laser light show. Upon his anaylsis, the Wrecker leader noticed that the Monsterbot was exceptionally weak in the waist and knees. "Leaving so soon?" he asks mockingly, the light on the cannon growing in color and begining to pulse slightly. "You can't leave empty handed! Let me give you something to remember us by?" The cannon discharges a large energy blast, actually rocking Impactor back on his heels for a moment. "DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!" Broadside is downright drained by now, but can at least find the strength to laugh at the retreating 'cons, especially Motormaster. "Haha! BOOYAH!" And with that, he drops heavily to one knee, prompting the nearby debris to rattle. He looks over just in time to see how awesome his leader was. Sweet. Avalanche is struck by the shoulder blast, but coninues to keep himself running away. This is, of course, with a gigantic gash in his left leg now. "It's only a matter of time, Autobot! For I will be watching you!" Topspin finally gets a chance to stop running around like an insane bot. He catches his breath and looks around and offers his teammates a smile before slumping down to his knees, "Where is that b;lasted Twin Twist?!" he checks his particle beam rifle for damage before placing it away for saf keeping. He turns his head towards Impactor for the commander's orders, "Everyone okay?" he asks while holding his hand over the hole in his chest to ctry and cover up the battle damage.